castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Medusa
See also Medusa in Fandom Medusa is the powerful snake woman that has appeared in nearly every Castlevania game to date. She was supposedly going to make an appearance in the cancelled "Castlevania: Resurrection". Medusa is a woman with snakes instead of hair, also portraited having a snake tail instead of legs, that has the power to transform its victims into stone. In early games she was a big flying Medusa Head. Besides the boss, several floating Medusa Heads appear as normal enemies in most games. Appearance Gallery For more Medusa artwork, please see category Image:Queen Medusa from Castlevania I.JPG|Medusa from original Castlevania Image:Medusa from Vampire Killer.JPG|Medusa from Vampire Killer Image:Medusa from Haunted Castle.JPG|Medusa from Haunted Castle Image:CV3 J Manual Medusa.JPG|Medusa from Dracula's Curse Image:NP C3 Snake Man Sentinal.JPG|The censored "Snake Man Sentinal" as depicted in the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse guide. Image:Medusa in Captain N.JPG|Medusa from Captain N: The Game Master Image:GVH Medusa.JPG|Medusa from Akumajo Densetsu: Genuineness Vampire Hunter gamebook Image:Wai Wai 2 Medusa.JPG|Medusa from Wai Wai World 2 Image:Medusa Super Castlevania IV.JPG|Medusa from Super Castlevania IV Image:55medusa.jpg|Medusa from the All About Akumajo Dracula guide book Image:Medusa from Rondo of Blood.JPG|Medusa from Rondo of Blood Image:Medusax68.gif|Medusa from Castlevania for X680000 Image:Sexy Parodius Medusa Cover.JPG|Medusa from Sexy Parodius Image:130.png|Medusa from Symphony of the Night Image:Bl-medusa.gif|Medusa from Bloodlines Image:LCD SOTN Medusa.JPG|Medusa from the LCD Symphony of the Night Image:Medusa from Legends.jpg|Medusa from Legends Image:Medusa from Legacy of Darkness.gif|Medusa from Legacy of Darkness Image:Medusa from Resurrection.jpg|Medusa from Castlevania: Resurrection Image:Cloi-medusa.jpg|Medusa from Lament of Innocence Image:Por pic 40.jpg|Medusa from Portrait of Ruin Image:Medusa Order of Shadows.JPG|Medusa from Order of Shadows Image:Medusa Dracula X Chronicles.JPG|Medusa from Dracula X Chronicles Image:Loi mobile manga Medusa.JPG|Medusa from Lament of Innocence mobile manga Image:Pachi dracula 07 1024.jpg|Medusa from Pachislot game Image:Koma Medusa.JPG|Medusa in Koma comics Game-specific information Castlevania This Medusa, called Queen Medusa in the American manual, is a big flying Medusa head that drops snakes in the floor. She gives 3000 points after being defeated. Vampire Killer Medusa, called Queen Medusa in western manuals and Mommy Medusa in the Japanese manual (mispelled as Mammy Medusa), is similar to her form in the original Castlevania game. The player receives 2000 points for her defeat. Haunted Castle Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse Super Castlevania 4 Dracula X: Rondo of Blood Akumajo Dracula X68000 Castlevania: Bloodlines Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In this game, Medusa wields a sword and a shield. Castlevania Legends In the Game Boy game Castlevania Legends, Medusa is the sub-boss of the fourth stage. Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Medusa has a number of attacks at her command: She can command the snakes on either side to lunge forward as a sort-of snake punch; she can also do this with both sides in succession for a one-two punch. She can rise into the air and spill a trail of her poisonous blood to keep you away. She can also rise into the air to drop a plethora of smaller snakes onto the ground to overwhelm you. She can, of course, project beams ("Turn to stone!") from her eyes that can temporarily turn you to stone; if successful, she'll roll herself into a giant ball and rebound around the room, a random number of times, to damage you heavily. Finally, when her energy is low, she'll command large stones ("Damn you!") to surround herself before firing them toward you one after another. There are two differences in "Crazy Mode": She'll do the snake punch in seven-step combos, and she'll do a stone gaze as part of the stone-throwing attack. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Castlevania: Order of Shadows See also * *Medusa Head Category:Bosses Category:Greek Monsters Category:Pachislot Characters